Das Messer
by Balinese
Summary: Wie kann ich dich glücklich machen...?


"Das Messer"  
  
Bronze - Zetsuai since 1989 Songfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, auch in diesem Fandom gehört mir der Bishounen (Koji... *sniffles*), sondern alles einer Dame namens Minami Ozaki ^.^ (Lulu, stirb! .) Das Lied gehört natürlich ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern "Subway to sally"  
  
Warnungen: Lime/Rape (wie mans sieht ^^), Angst, Dark, Death, OOC? (nyahahahaa, lange nicht mehr soviele Warnungen gehabt *lol*)  
  
Pairing: Yup, Koji x Izumi  
  
Kommentar: Eigentlich sollte meien erste Bronze-FF ja ne Hirose x Akihito werden (Inzest rulez, nicht ahr Onii-sama? *lach*), aber dann ist mir diees Lied und die Koji-Anhängerin Nou. 1 dazwischen gekommen ^_-  
  
Widmung: Hai hai, meine erste FF zu Bronze muss ich natürlich wem widmen und ich hoffe, dass diese zwei Personen nichts dagegen haben sich diese "Ehre" (^^;;; Kein kommentar) zu teilen. Diejenige, die mich dazu angetribene hat, diese FF zu schreiben: Hotaru, Asuka, Izumi, Yuna wie auch immer ^_- TSKFC 4EVER! _Dem_ Koji auf Erden: Unsrem Koji eben ^.^  
  
Kommentare und Kritik (konstruktiv!) bitte an Yohjikun@gmx.de ^.^ Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
So und nun genug geredet, viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
  
Yohji / Akihito ^___^  
  
Das Messer  
  
Engel, so habe ich Dich immer genannt... habe immer wieder Deine Flügel sehen können... Stolz und weit gen Himmel gereckt oder gebrochen und blutig am Boden zertreten... Du hast gelacht, meintest Du wärst kein Engel, ich würde spinnen... Warum hast Du mir nicht geglaubt?  
Wo doch ich derjenige war, der Dich so oft an den Flügeln gezerrt hat.. sie Dir am liebsten ausgerissen hätte, damit Du mir nicht davon fliegst... Und wenn nur ich es bin, der Deine Flügel sehen kann, umso mehr bedeutet es mir... dass niemand anders Deine wahre Schönheit bemerkt. Dass sie alleine mir vorbehalten ist, dass ich der einzige bin, der Dich so kennen, so lieben darf.  
  
Aber warum sehe ich sie in letzter Zeit so selten? Es ist doch alles gut.. noch nie war dieser Frieden da... absolut still und rein... Ich möchte Dich glücklich machen, möchte Dich strahlen sehen, den Glanz Deiner Schwingen bewundern...  
Aber egal, was ich tue, egal was ich sage, egal wie sehr ich Dich auch liebe.. sie bleiben verschwunden. Sag mir, warum kann ich Dich nicht glücklich machen?  
  
// Zwischen deine Schulterblätter  
  
passt ein Messer und ein Kuss,  
  
zwischen uns liegt dieser Morgen  
  
wie ein dunkler breiter Fluss.//  
  
Tag um Tag vergeht... die Wochen verstreichen... ich sehe Dich lächeln, sehe Dich sanft wie nie zuvor... Doch Du spielst nur, nicht wahr?  
Du bist nicht glücklich, Du willst nur diesen Frieden bewahren... vor der Unruhe.. vor mir.  
  
Wieviele Monate schon kenne ich Dich?... Jahre.  
Schon so lange versuche ich nur eins... Dich zu lieben.. Dich verstehen zu lassen, dass ich Dich liebe.. dass Du Dich von mir lieben lässt.. Du sagst, Du liebst mich... ja vielleicht, würdest Du das alles sonst mitgemacht haben?  
Wohl nicht... Aber bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du es Dir nicht bloß einredest? "Man sollte Freundschaft oder Mitgefühl nicht mit Liebe verwechseln."  
  
Liebst Du mich... oder nicht? Ich weiß es nicht... ich dachte einmal es zu wissen, doch das ist lange her... aber ich muss es wissen!  
Ich sprach Dich darauf, als wir schon im Bett lagen... soviel Platz zwischen uns... Deine Antwort war, dass ich das doch wissen sollte... aber ich sagte doch, ich weiß es nicht!!  
Ich weiß es nicht... Du schüttelste nur mit dem Kopf über meine Reaktion und drehtest mir mit einem leisen Lachen den Rücken zu...  
  
Sie waren nicht da... Deine Flügel waren nicht da...  
Wollte Dir um jeden Preis zeigen, dass ich Dich liebe.. Dir einen Grund geben, warum Du mich auch wieder lieben solltest...  
  
// Aufgespalten mit der Zunge  
  
hab ich gestern deinen Mund,  
  
und du bist bei mir geblieben  
  
viel zu lange, Stund um Stund.//  
  
Es war nicht schön.. man könnte es kaum sanft oder gar romantisch nennen... schon eher brutal... wie die Tiere...  
Ein wildes Tier... ein Tier und ein Engel.. ein Tier, das keinen anderen Weg weiß, seine Liebe zu beweisen... Du hast mich soweit getrieben.. bis ich zum Tier wurde... Aber es kam kein Wort der Widerrede.. Du hast Dich nicht gewehrt.. trotzdem habe ich Dich festgehalten... Dich mit Deinen Handgelenken ans Bett gedrückt...  
Habe Dich geküsst... Deine Lippen... Deinen Hals.. Deinen ganzen Körper... gierig... habe überall meine Spuren hinterlassen.. habe Dir klar machen wollen, dass das alles mir gehört... Deine Lippen... Dein Hals... Dein ganzer Körper!  
  
// Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
  
und ich kann nicht feige sein.//  
  
Hast Dich in meinen Rücken gekrallt, als ich Dich inzwei stieß...  
Hast Deine Schmerzen lindern wollen, als ich Deinen heißen Atem an meinem Nacken spürte... spürte auch mein Blut auf meiner Haut, als Du Dich in meinem Fleisch verbaßt.. Es war viel zu schnell vorbei... die Zeit schien zu rasen... doch auch danach hast Du kein Wort mehr gesagt...  
Ist das Liebe?... Sag mir, liebst Du mich?  
  
// Ich hab schwer mit dir gerungen,  
  
als ich gestern mit dir schlief.  
  
Eingebrannt in meine Schultern  
  
ist dein Zeichen rot und tief.//  
  
Mein Engel... weißt Du, was du getan hast?  
Mein Blut war kalt.. gefroren, als ich Dir in die Augen sah... Wieso tust du das? Wieso quälst Du Dich so?  
Oder bin ich es? Bin ich es, der Dich quält...? Ich und meine Liebe? ... aber ist das wirklich Liebe, wenn sie Dich quält? Denjenigen, den ich liebe? Oder ist das bloß Grausamkeit? Egoismus?  
  
Muss ich erst meine Gefühle für Dich verbergen.. verstecken.. ersticken, damit Du wieder glücklich sein kannst?... aber... habe ich das nicht schon so oft versucht?! Was kann ich tun, damit Du nicht mehr leidest?  
  
Wie von selbst scheinen sich meine Finger ihren Weg zu suchen.  
Durch Deine Haare.. so weich... Deinen Hals hinab.. so zerbrechlich... Verweilen kurzzeitig auf Deinem Nacken.. so entspannt.. streichen deine Schultern entlang... so kräftig... Langsam wandern sie zu Deinem Schulterblatt... sollten dort nicht wieder Deine Flügel sitzen? Aber sie sind nicht dort... dabei hatte ich doch gehofft...  
  
// Und noch schläfst du wie ein Engel,  
  
wie ein Spielzeug liegst du da,  
  
unter den verfluchten Laken  
  
und ich fühl mich sonderbar  
  
(denn ich bin dir schon zu nah).//  
  
Erst als meine Finger etwas warmes berühren, merke ich, dass sie sich weiter ihren Weg gebahnt haben.  
Sie haben das karminrote Laken weiter nach unten geschoben, die Farbe weiter auf deiner blass gewordenen Haut verstrichen... das Blut bildet einen schönen Kontrast auf deiner weißen Haut, weißt du das?  
  
Seltsam... es ist noch so warm.. und Dein Körper bereits kalt... es ist, als ob Dein Blut noch lebt...  
Kann ich Dich dann in mich aufnehmen? Eins werden mit Dir? Endlich glücklich sein... Es schmeckt süß... so ungleich Du.. so ungleich Deinem Leben... Nein... das bist nicht Du... warum?  
  
Mein Blick fällt auf das Messer in meiner zweiten Hand... rot... so rot... blutrot... das schimmernde Metall ist kühl... genau wie das Blut daran... ich habe mich geirrt...  
Also ist nicht dein Blut warm... Ich bin es... meine Haut... mein Körper... _mein_ Blut... ich brenne...  
... ich brenne nach Dir... ... habe Feuer gefangen bei dem Versuch Dich zu lieben... Dich vollkommen zu lieben... Dich glücklich zu machen... und zuletzt auf der Suche nach einem Trugbild...  
meinem Engel...  
meinem bronzenen Engel...  
  
// Nur wer feige ist, der tötet  
  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
  
und ich kann nicht feige sein.//  
  
Kann ich Dich wiedererwecken, wenn ich mein heißes Blut mit Deinem kalten mische..?  
Kommst du dann zu mir zurück...?  
Gib mir noch eine Chance Dich glücklich zu machen...  
Lass mich nicht verbennen....  
  
. O . W . A . R . I . 


End file.
